1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water-saving device, more particularly to a water-saving device for a faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, running water is obtained and controlled through a faucet. However, when a user forgot to close or did not close properly the faucet, water is likely to flow continuously, and is thus wasted. As such, many kinds of water-saving faucets have been developed to overcome the aforementioned drawback. One such faucet is mounted with a push button-type stop valve. The user simply presses down the faucet to effect flow of water, which lasts for about 3 to 5 seconds. Because the flow of water is limited and short, the user usually has to repeatedly press the faucet to accomplish a task, such as washing of the hands, so that the faucet with the push button-type stop valve is relatively inconvenient and troublesome to use.
Another known water-saving faucet is mounted with a sensor, such as an infrared sensor. The user only has to put his hands in front of the faucet to effect continuous flow of the water. When the user's hands are removed from the faucet, the water stops flowing. One of the drawbacks associated with this kind of faucet is that if the sensitivity of the sensor deteriorates, it will delay flow or stop of the water, which similarly results in inconvenience during use of the faucet and wastage of the water when the flow of water cannot be timely stopped.